Entra en mi Vida
by Sailor Earth7
Summary: El tiempo y la distancia dan lugar al tan anhelado olvido, pero el corazón y el recuerdo, son más fuertes que él. ¿Pueden tus ojos mostrarme lo que es el amor? ¿Puede tu corazón sanar al mío? SLASH SEVERUS HARRY. 13/Agosto/2012-Detenida hasta próximo aviso.
1. Volverte a Ver

TITULO: **Entra en mi Vida**

GENERO: **Romance y Drama**

RATING:** R**

ADVERTENCIAS: **Slash, y menciones de m-preg (embarazo masculino).**

DISCLAIMER: **Todos los derechos de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, no obtengo ningún beneficio económico con ello, sólo los tomo prestados para jugar un poquito y divertirme.**

RESUMEN: **El tiempo y la distancia dan lugar al tan anhelado olvido, pero el corazón y el recuerdo, son más fuertes que él. ¿Pueden tus ojos mostrarme lo que es el amor? ¿Puede tu corazón sanar al mío?**

**NOTAS IMPORTANTES: **

NOTA 1: **Este fic anteriormente ya había sido escrito y publicado por Sailor Earth y María, bajo el nombre de "Siempre en tu corazón", en honor del cumpleaños de nuestra querida amiguita Ali. Por diversas razones de fuerza mayor el fic fue retirado y ahora ha sido reescrito solo por Sailor Earth, debido a que María decidió dejarlo, cediéndome los derechos sobre lo escrito por ella. El fic ha sido modificado pero conserva la esencia de la trama inicial. Ojala y les guste.**

NOTA 2: **Ali! Perdón por la tardanza! Se suponía que este fic debía de estar listo para tu cumpleaños, pues continua siendo tu regalo, pero no pude terminarlo hasta ahora, en verdad lamento la tardanza. El fic tiene varias modificaciones que espero te gusten, y como en la mayoría de las cosas que escribo, creo que este fic va para largo.**

¡¡Besos y Feliz Cumpleaños Ali!

--------

CAPITULO UNO.- **Volverte a ver.**

Era tiempo de continuar.

De dejar el dolor atrás y dirigirse hacia un nuevo camino.

Empezar de nuevo.

Y que mejor forma de hacerlo que ir al lugar en que siempre se sintió seguro, donde encontró una familia, donde fue aceptado y querido…

Ahora más que nunca necesitaba de todo eso.

Tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en ese castillo que vislumbraba desde el alto cielo.

De que estando ahí, las heridas por fin terminaran de cicatrizar.

La vida nunca había sido justa con él, pareciese ser que le gustaba darle todo aquello que tanto deseaba para luego arrebatárselo…

Pero esta vez sería diferente.

Había llorado hasta que sus ojos estuvieron secos, gritado hasta que su garganta se desgarrara, maldecido hasta al último ser, vivo o muerto, deidad o mortal…

Pero ya había pasado el tiempo de sufrir…

Era tiempo de ser fuerte y buscar, no… exigir la felicidad que se merecía.

Ya era suficiente el dolor que había sufrido sin misericordia. Volvería a ser feliz

Él, y el ángel a su lado, lo merecían.

------------------

Caminaba airadamente por los desiertos pasillos del castillo, su negra túnica revoloteando a cada paso que daba. El pálido rostro contorsionado en una expresión llena de enojo y frustración, sus ojos relampagueaban como dos brazas de carbón ardiente, la fuerte mandíbula apretada hasta formar una fina línea con los labios, sus manos cerradas en puño.

Todo ello evidenciaba su furia.

Por eso incluso Pevees, había optado por esconderse, no quería ser él quien desatara la furia que obviamente el Profesor de Pociones guardaba dentro de sí.

¿El motivo de esa irascible rabia?

McGonagall acababa de informarle que su petición para ser Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras había sido denegada y por lo tanto, nuevamente ocuparía el cargo de Profesor de Pociones, y que el puesto que tanto ansiaba sería otorgado nada más y nada menos que aun jovenzuelo proveniente de Francia expresamente para ocupar el sitio por el que tanto había luchado.

Seguramente un jovenzuelo estúpido con aires de grandeza, del cual ni siquiera conocía el nombre, pues no había permitido que McGonagall le dijera la identidad del susodicho, no necesitaba saberlo, seguramente sería otro Lockart cualquiera.

Llegó hasta la enorme gárgola y tras murmurar la estúpida contraseña, subió las escaleras.

Tenía unas cuantas palabras para el Director.

-------------

Sentado sobre el amplio sofá del carruaje, observaba como las formas borrosas que veía a través de la ventana poco a poco comenzaban a tomar forma

Suspiró.

Y no por primera vez desde que había comenzado esta travesía se permitió pensar en si era lo correcto.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que partió de Hogwarts?

Años.

Ocho años para ser más exactos.

Ocho años desde que había dejado aquel antiguo castillo, para intentar tener una vida, una vida normal, la que tanto había deseado, y que solo lejos de todos había podido lograr.

Lejos de aquellos a los que consideró su familia, sus amigos, sus maestros, resguardado no en gruesos muros de piedra, sino escudado bajo una versión mucho más avanzada del Fidelius una que le dio el anonimato que tanto ansiaba y la tranquilidad y la paz que siempre fueron desconocidas para él.

¿Como tomarían sus amigos el que regresara después de tanto tiempo?

¿Como actuarín después de saber todo lo quehabía vivido desde que se fue?

Esperaba que no demasiado mal.

Ahora más que nunca necesitaba de ellos.

Regresó su vista hacia la pequeña ventana

Los jardines debajo de él se hacían cada vez más nítidos, dejando rápidamente de ser remiendos de verdes oscuros y negros.

A medida que avanzaba, podía vislumbrar El Bosque Prohibido. Las hojas de los árboles eran mecidas por el viento al ritmo de un suave vaivén. El carruaje se adentró entre su hojarasca, surcando árboles y zigzagueando entre maleza, para luego detenerse en un claro, justo frente al castillo, y donde años atrás el carruaje de Madame Maxime había aterrizado.

El extenso follaje de los árboles y los frescos verdores del césped creaban una atmósfera de paz y serenidad que él tanto necesitaba. El sol iluminaba el firmamento sin permitir que las nubes opacaran su brillo, lejos de ser tétrico el ambiente que siempre se asociaba con ese bosque, en ese momento le parecía la imagen del misticismo, y no pudo evitar que a su mente llegara el recuerdo de un par de niños de 11 años que se internaron en ese mismo bosque como castigo.

Era en definitiva, lo que él necesitaba.

El carruaje aterrizó suavemente en los terrenos del casillo.

En cuanto el movimiento cesó por completo, abrió la puerta para luego descender del vehículo.

Sus pies se afianzaron sobre el césped. 

El castillo se irguió orgulloso ante él.

Su garganta pareció cerrarse y su pecho se apretó mientras recordaba fuertemente cómo se había sentido cuando había visto por primera vez esta magnífica estructura. 

Recuerdos y emociones se arremolinaron en su entorno, todo parecía difuso y a la vez tan claro…

Ya no había retorno.

Las dudas sobre si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no, amenazaron con atosigarlo. Pero gracias a la experiencia adquirida de la imitación, pudo mantenerse bajo control.

Había dejado Hogwarts siendo un niño que había sido obligado a madurar con rapidez, y ahora regresaba un hombre que había madurado a plenitud, si, no era el mismo, y eso en parte se lo debía a…

-_¿Nous sommes arrivés? _(¿Llegamos?) – preguntó una suave voz, sacándolo de su ensoñación

-_Si ma belle, nous arrivait. Ceci c'est Hogwarts_ (Si belleza, llegamos. Este es Hogwarts) – le dijo con una sonrisa a la vez que le tendía la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

-_Il est... grand... et vieux._ (Es… grande… y viejo.)

El comentario provocó una pequeña carcajada en la otra persona.

-Si, muy grande y muy viejo, créeme, por esto te pido que sigas a Dobby para evitar contratiempos en lo que yo voy a hablar con el Director, ¿de acuerdo? – Un asentimiento fue la respuesta que obtuvo – Dobby – llamó al elfo.

-Si señor, no se preocupe señor, que Dobby cuidará de la belleza.

-Confío en ello. Ahora entremos.

-------------------

-No puedo creerlo – murmuró

-Pues así es

-¡No puedes hacerlo!

-Esta hecho, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo.

-¡No! ¡Me niego rotundamente, Albus!

-Severus, por favor. – pidió el Director de Hogwarts, y ante su tono, podría asegurarse de que estaba fastidiado de esa situación.

-¡Te he pedido esa asignatura desde que tengo memoria y siempre te has negado! ¡Y ahora resulta que se la darás a un mocoso impertinente al cual no hemos visto en años!

-Lo vimos hace año y medio, cuando destruyó a Voldemort y fue el…

-Entierro del Sr. Malfoy – lo cortó Severus.

Inesperadamente se puso de pie, y apoyando sus manos sobre el escritorio, acercó su rostro al del Director, el cual estaba transfigurado en una máscara que expresaba la furia que lo corroía y que a duras penas podía mantener a raya.

-Y aún no comprendo como tuvo la desfachatez de ir al entierro, ¡¡y encima llorar por Draco! Quien, debo recordarte – siseó peligrosamente –, murió por salvar el pellejo de ese cabeza dura con complejo de héroe. ¡¡Y después de eso, ese mocoso impertinente volvió a desaparecer! – terminó dando un fuerte golpe a la superficie del escritorio, haciendo saltar algunos de los objetos que había sobre él.

Fawkes agitó sus alas con desaprobación ante los gritos que profería el Profesor de Pociones, obteniendo una mirada asesina a cambio del mago.

-Él no es un mocoso impertinente –corrigió Dumbledore en un acto mecánico. – Y tuvo sus razones para asistir al entierro.

-¡Por supuesto que las tuvo! ¡¡La culpa era la más fuerte de ellas!

-Severus, por favor – pidió Dumbledore, con el rostro fatigado, pero fue olímpicamente ignorado.

-¡Por favor nada!

----------------

Terminó de susurrar la contraseña a la gárgola que custodiaba el Despacho del Director, subió a uno de los escalones y esperó hasta que éstos le llevaron ante la puerta que buscaba.

Levantó la mano para anunciar su llegada, pero la dejó a medio camino al escuchar voces dentro. Frunció el ceño al reconocer las voces, al parecer su antiguo Profesor de Pociones había sido informado de su llegada.

Suspiró.

Bien, sabía que a su regreso debía de enfrentar a muchos, solo que había esperado tener que retrasar su encuentro con Snape, no quería empezar mal su llegada. Pero viendo que eso no había sido posible, tomó aire y golpeó la puerta.

----------------

El golpeteo en la puerta los hizo detener la discusión de golpe.

Dumbledore suspiró aliviado, aunque internamente elevó una plegaria, esperaba que el recién llegado no cediera ante las provocaciones de Severus. Con un movimiento de su mano, la puerta quedó abierta de par en par mostrando a un hombre alto y de rasgos estilizados.

Vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa en azul marino con puños bordados en hilos plateados, y sobre sus hombros, pendía una capa negra de verano, todas las prendas denotaban clase y una posición económica por de más desahogada. El cabello negro ya no se veía tan indomable como en su época de estudiante, era un poco más largo a como ambos magos recordaban, no demasiado, y ahora caía con gracia alrededor de su rostro; ya no usaba más esas horribles gafas que empañaban la belleza de sus ojos, y ahora, estando libres de ellas, parecían brillar como un par de esmeraldas, mostrando una mirada madura y serena.

Al verle, una expresión de consternación y repulsión cruzó por los rasgos de Severus, parcialmente ocultos por la oscuridad de su cabello, se veía perverso y el gesto de furia que ahogó hablaba más elocuentemente que mil maldiciones, provocando un tenso silencio entre los ocupantes del despacho.

En el momento en que sus ojos negros encontraron los verdes, una sacudida eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, intensa y penetrante atravesó la piel hasta llegar a su alma. Severus podía sentirse cayendo en esos fríos ojos color esmeralda, el color del jade destellaba a través de su mente, el color del odio, el rencor... y extrañamente, el dolor. Sin desearlo, su mente evocó la misma mirada, un año y medio atrás, en los funerales de aquel al que consideró como un hijo, donde pudo ver como la mirada jade que ahora le observaba, era consumida por el dolor y la desesperación, sentimientos que nunca supo explicar en esa situación y que sin embargo, habían quedado grabadas en él.

El fénix cantó una nota, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado, desplegó sus alas, dejando la percha en que estaba posado para dirigirse hacia el recién llegado, éste inmediatamente levantó su brazo permitiéndole posar sus garras sobre él, para luego entonar unas notas, alegre por su llegada.

-Harry, que bueno que estés aquí – lo saludó Dumbledore, con una sonrisa amable, a la vez que señalaba la silla frente a él.

Harry avanzó con movimientos fluidos y extrañamente elegantes, pasando al lado del Profesor de Pociones, saludándolo con una inclinación de cabeza

-Nuestra Gran Celebridad se ha dignado a aparecer después de tantos años– gruñó Severus, tratando de ocultar todo aquello que los ojos verdes le habían provocado.

-A mi también da gusto verlo Profesor Snape – le dijo con absoluta calma a la vez que tomaba asiento frente al Director.

En cuanto tomó asiento, Fawkes se posó sobre sus rodillas, permitiéndole a Harry moverse con mayor libertad, una expresión tranquila se dibujaba en su rostro, a la vez que una sonrisa se extendía poco a poco, cada vez que Fawkes buscaba su mano para acariciarle. 

Severus frunció el ceño al notar la tranquilidad de su ex pupilo. Él recordaba al Harry Potter de hace 8 años, un chiquillo arrogante que estallaba ante la menor provocación, sobre todo a cualquier tipo de provocación proveniente de él, pero ese hombre que estaba sentado a su lado, no parecía ser el mismo chico que recordaba. Claro que en ese tiempo había cambiado físicamente, pero el cambio más palpable era la tranquilidad en sus movimientos y palabras. Potter solía ser un chico desgarbado y sin clase, sin embargo, el hombre sentado frente a Albus, parecía haber sido criado siempre entre la más estricta y fina educación.

-Espero que ya se hayan instalado – inquirió el viejo Director, tratando de ocultar la risa que le causaba la cara de desconcierto de su profesor de pociones.

-Si, Dobby esta arreglando eso.

-Vaya, el Salvador del Mundo Mágico no es capaz de hacer algo por sí mismo y ahora tiene que cargar a todos lados con su elfo doméstico – le dijo Snape sin ocultar el tono irónico en su voz.

Harry se giró hacia él y Severus no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al verse nuevamente reflejado en esos ojos verdes tan similares a las esmeraldas, el rostro del hombre más joven era casi inexpresivo, salvo por la ceja que se elevaba con cierta elegancia desconocida en él, pero curiosamente familiar en otra persona.

-Si Dobby viene conmigo – comenzó Harry con voz calmada y ligeramente sarcástica -, es porque su presencia es absolutamente necesaria, no para consentir los caprichos de algún Salvador.

Antes de que Severus pudiera replicar algo, Dumbledore se adelantó a la probable discusión.

-Justo le comentaba a Severus que serías tu quien impartiría la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Y Seguramente eso provocó el estallido que escuché, era de esperarse – terminó con una sonrisa ladeada y encogiéndose de hombros.

Ahora fue el turno de Severus para levantar una ceja, esa respuesta no era propia de un Gryffindor, sino más bien de un Slytherin. ¿Qué le había pasado a Potter en esos 8 años para provocar ese cambio?

-Supongo que debes tener prisa – inquirió Dumbledore, al parecer tenía prisa de que Harry saliera de ahí lo antes posible.

-Si – Harry asintió –, me gustaría terminar de desempacar y dar un paseo por el castillo, quisiera ver cuanto ha cambiado.

-Comprendo – un extraño brillo inundó los ojos azules del Director –. Recuerda que la reunión de profesores esta programada para dentro de dos días, fuera de eso, cuando sea necesaria tu presencia fuera de las clases se te llamará. Y no olvides que cualquier cosa que necesites estaremos gustoso de ayudar, ¿cierto Severus?

El aludido le mandó una mirada asesina a Dumbledore, que ignoró olímpicamente

-Aún así, me pasaré más tarde por tus aposentos, ¿esta bien? – le dijo el director

-Por supuesto, con su permiso – sacudió un poco sus piernas, indicándole al fénix que necesitaba ponerse de pie, cuando éste se lo permitió, se puso de pie y tras una corta inclinación de cabeza, salió del despacho.

-¡Ni pienses que voy a hacerla de niñera! – gritó Severus en cuanto Harry cerró la puerta

-Harry ya no es un niño Severus, es un hombre de 25 años

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡No importa que edad tenga, siempre será el mismo chiquillo altanero!

-Si le dieras una oportunidad…

-¡Nunca! Y entre menos lo vea, ¡mejor! – y diciendo eso, salió del despacho dando un portazo.

Dumbledore suspiró abatido.

-Si tan sólo supieras Severus

----------------

Harry descendió en silencio la oficina del Director y en silencio caminó a través de pasillos rocosos, sus ojos se detenían de vez en cuando en algún punto de su camino, viejos recuerdos llegando a él a cada paso, permitiéndose sumergirse en la vorágine de imágenes y sentimientos que le embargaban.

Con paso lento salió del castillo hacia el campo de Quidditch. Caminó hasta situarse en el centro del campo, donde una suave brisa le dio la bienvenida, meciendo tanto su cabello como su capa.

El inmenso manto estelar junto con los aros de quidditch, le dieron la bienvenida.

Todo parecía muy diferente visto desde ese nivel a comparación de estar sobre una escoba, donde podía ver de la misma forma en que lo haría un ave.

El cielo estaba pintado en tonos dorados, y los aros de las metas de Quidditch destacaban contra el brillante ocaso. Eran finales de agosto, la brisa era fuerte y fresca, sin llegar a ser fría. 

Sin pensarlo mucho, se dirigió hacia las gradas, deseando tener una mejor visión; Harry se ajustó más la capa cuando llegó hasta la más alta, perteneciente a Gryffindor, sintiendo un escalofrío de nostalgia y de felicidad al verse rodeado de dorado y escarlata.

Por su mente desfilaron imágenes de lo que había sido su vida en ese campo, los partidos, los entrenamientos, la observación a los equipos contrarios, pero una fue la que captó su atención: la primera vez que montó una escoba y fue retado a volar sin haberlo hecho antes. Recordó entonces, la emoción que le embargó el saber volar sin ayuda, la satisfacción que sintió al ver el rostro sorprendido de su oponente y la ligera admiración que se sorprendió viendo en esos ojos.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa ante el recuerdo nostálgico.

Hacía tanto de eso.

Como le gustaría tener un giratiempo que le permitiera revivir ese momento una y otra y otra vez.

Forzó a su mente a dejar pasar ese recuerdo, concentrándose nuevamente en el inmenso mundo que se abría ante él.

El Campo no había sufrido muchos cambios, el césped continuaba siendo cuidado, y los aros brillaban como si acabasen de ser pulidos, las gradas continuaban igual, todo esta igual a cuando él lo dejó.

Sonrió.

Sin duda, ese era el lugar en donde había realmente vivido, donde la emoción estaba a flor de piel, donde su corazón se aceleraba, y la adrenalina alertaba sus sentidos, haciéndole olvidar que había un asesino en su busca, haciéndole sentir sólo como un chico sin más preocupación que ganar un simple partido de Quidditch.

Ese, sin duda, era el lugar al que pertenecía.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había estado ahí, ocho largos años; pero en su corazón y pensamiento, Hogwarts siempre había estado presente, porque ese había sido el lugar en donde encontró sus primeros y mejores amigos, donde tuvo una verdadera familia, donde se pudo encontrarse a sí mismo, donde encontró su pasado y forjó su futuro... 

Y el cual había dejado al graduarse.

No pudo evitar el sentimiento de culpa ante eso.

Pero nuevamente, como cada vez que eso pasaba, se decía que había hecho lo correcto, que por una vez en su vida debía de pensar en sí mismo, sonaba egoísta, pero gracias a eso, vivió los años más felices de su vida, vivió como siempre había soñado, como alguien normal, como un chico al que solo le interesaban los estudios, sin nadie viéndole como un bicho raro, criticándole, huyendo de él; vivió, como siempre quiso vivir.

Todo había iniciado con una oferta de Madame Máxime para asistir a la Universidad Mágica Especialista en Auroría de Francia, no sólo se ajustaba a sus planes para el futuro, sino además, era la oportunidad perfecta para poner un poco de distancia entre él y la Comunicad Mágica de Inglaterra que sólo esperaban que derrotara a Voldemort, quien le robaba lo poco que le quedaba de su adolescencia. Le había costado mucho hacer que le permitieran irse, y sobre todo, le había costado separarse de aquellos a quienes amaba, pero después de todo, siendo mayor de edad no podían impedírselo, y por esa razón aceptó la invitación de la directora francesa para radicar allá por un tiempo.

Obviamente no lo dejaron ir así como así.

Nadie debía saber su paradero, todo debía manejarse con la más absoluta discreción, y para ello, el Profesor Dumbledore realizó un encantamiento de lo más complicado: una variación del_ Fidelius_. Un encantamiento que ocultaba el paradero de una persona, sin llegar al extremo de tener que esconderse, así, si una persona lo veía, sabría que estaba ahí, más nunca podría decirlo en ninguna forma. Algo complicado y sumamente poderoso, pero que sin embargo había funcionado a la perfección. El único inconveniente era que por efectos del mismo encantamiento, solo podía mantener comunicación con sus compañeros de Universidad y su guardián secreto. Así, solo sabía de sus amigos por boca de Dumbledore y Madame Maxime, así como a la inversa; nunca pudo intercambiar correspondencia, ni llamarles; triste, pero necesario si quería que Voldemort no supiera donde estaba.

Aunque no todo fue tan malo.

La Universidad marcó su vida, no fue como en Hogwarts, donde se descubrió a sí mismo, no, fue algo mucho más profundo y perpetuo, porque ahí, en esa universidad mágica, había realmente vivido.

Claro que se había divertido y aprendido, también había hecho algunas amistades, pero sobre todo, y lo más importante, era que había encontrado el amor; lo que ocasionaría un colapso nervioso a más de uno si se enteraran de la identidad de la persona de quien se había enamorado, en realidad, eso era algo que muy pocos sabían, porque lo habían mantenido en el más absoluto de los secretos.

Harry sintió que su garganta se estrechaba por la emoción; los recuerdos volvían a hacer acto de presencia; unos felices, otros difíciles de asimilar, pero todos formaban parte de su vida, y sin duda no se arrepentía de ninguna de las decisiones que conformaron esos recuerdos.

Una brisa particularmente fuerte lo sacó de su ensoñación. El dorado que antes pintaba al cielo, casi había desaparecido, era hora de volver a sus habitaciones.

Sin importarle el que pudieran pensar de él, comenzó a bajar las gradas saltándolas de tres en tres, sintiéndose nuevamente como un chiquillo de once años al que le descubrían un mundo nuevo en donde todo era posible gracias a la magia, donde la emoción de lo desconocido se apoderaba de él, instándolo a desafiar cualquier regla.

Por ello había aceptado el puesto de Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que Dumbledore le había ofrecido, porque necesitaba revivir esas sensaciones, la emoción que le hacían vibrar hasta la médula, salir de la monotonía en que su vida se había convertido, desafiar las reglas, encontrar un motivo más para sonreír, porque desde que la muerte le había arrebatado su amor; todo eso había desaparecido para él.

Según avanzaba hacia las que serían sus habitaciones, nuevamente las dudas sobre si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no, amenazaron con ahogarlo.

¿Era lo correcto...?

¿Sería bueno para ella estar ahí...?

¿Sería lo que ambos necesitaban para recobrarse por completo...?

Más dudas como esas bombardeaban su cabeza, preguntas que no tenían respuestas, respuestas que se obtendrían con el pasar de los días. Y sin darse cuenta, ya estaba frente a las puertas de sus habitaciones. Respiró profundamente antes de abrirlas, y la vista que lo recibió, fue suficiente para hacerle saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-_¡¡C'est beau!_ (¡¡Es bonito!) – gritó una voz femenina, antes de abalanzarse contra él. Y de pronto, al tener ese cuerpo pegado al suyo, las cosas no parecían ser tan desesperadas y tristes, que la luz del cielo que se desvanecía rápidamente se hacía más luminosa; y en esos momentos transitorios el dolor que lo corroía en lo más profundo nunca llegaría a ser mortal.

Si, definitivamente era lo correcto.

---------------------

Dentro de las mazmorras, resguardado tras las fuertes puertas que custodiaban sus habitaciones, Severus Snape daba rienda suelta a la furia que lo carcomía.

Tiró cada objeto que se encontró a su paso, desde jarrones, vajillas, la mesa de centro, junto con el libro que había sobre ella, incluso el sofá frente a la chimenea. Y cuando ya no hubo más que arrojar y su energía había casi desaparecido, se dejó caer sobre el piso y enterró su rostro entre sus manos.

No podía creer su maldita suerte.

Pensó que después de todos esos años sin tener noticias de él, teniendo un poco de la paz que tanto ansiaba, y cuando podía cumplir su sueños sin la sombra del Señor Tenebroso a su espalda, sin tener que jugarse la vida a cada segundo, llegaba el estúpido y petulante Harry Potter ha arruinarlo todo.

Pasó una mano por su largo cabello y suspiró.

Debía de controlarse, después de todo eran muchos años desde que Dumbledore le hacía lo mismo.

-Ya debería de estar acostumbrado – murmuró con amargura.

Pero no lo estaba.

Totalmente mermado tanto física como anímicamente, se pudo se pie y se dirigió hacia el minibar al fondo de la estancia y tomó una botella de wisky de fuego y una copa, se sirvió un trago y lo bebió de un solo movimiento. La bebida pasó a través de su garganta, quemando todo a su paso y bajando un poco la furia.

Llenó nuevamente su copa y bebió su contenido.

Sin su consentimiento, a su mente vino la imagen de un Harry Potter muy diferente de lo que recordaba.

Ahora era un adulto aún más engreído y petulante que cuando chiquillo; un reconocido Auror en el área de Planificación y Estrategias de Vigilancia Mágica, sino lo sabría él, si Albus no dejó de alardear de su protegido.

Claro, Potter lo tenía todo, el derrotar a uno de los Magos Oscuros más temidos de las últimas décadas, había ocasionado que su fama aumentara a dimensiones estratosferitas, lo mismo que sus cuentas en Gringotts, en ese caso, ¿por qué dejó todo eso para un simple empleo como Profesor?

¡¡¿Porqué demonios continuaba amargándole la vida!

Sin poder controlar su furia, terminó arrojando la botella junto con la copa, las cuales se hicieron añicos al estrellarse contra el piso.

Enterró nuevamente su rostro entre sus manos.

Cuando la guerra concluyó y el mundo mágico venció los viejos odios y rencores, pensó que todo podía ser diferente, que su vida podía cambiar para bien… que equivocado estaba.

En esa cruel guerra se habían perdido muchas vidas, que entregaron su existencia por la causa, y entre esas vidas estaba una sumamente valiosa para él: Draco Malfoy.

Draco no sólo era su alumno preferido, era la representación de aquel hijo que nunca llegaría a tener. Cuando terminó sus estudios en Hogwarts, se fue a Francia a estudiar para ser Auror, sabía que la guerra era inminente, y necesitaba prepararse lo mejor posible, y siendo el último Malfoy con vida era su deber limpiar su apellido y devolverle la grandeza que una vez poseyó.

Se graduó con honores, para iniciar a trabajar como Investigador y Asesor en el área de Pociones, el salario de ese trabajo no le era necesario, pues conservaba todas las riquezas que le pertenecían a su familia, pero el trabajar como Investigador, no sólo le daría más fama a su nombre, sino que limpiaría su apellido como era su deseo. Con el pasar de los años, Draco Malfoy se convirtió en una eminencia en Pociones, reconocido por muchos por su labor y conocimientos, olvidando de quien era hijo, y la gran ascendencia de Magos Oscuros que su familia poseía.

Pese a la distancia, constantemente estaban en contacto, si no era a través de cartas vía lechuza, entonces era por esporádicas visitas, y conociéndolo como lo conocía, no le fue difícil para Severus saber que 'algo' importante le había ocurrido a su ex pupilo: se había enamorado.

Claro que nunca supo de quien se trataba, la discreción era una de las virtudes más arraigadas de Draco, pero sabía que se trataba de un hombre que lo hacía extremadamente feliz, y él se alegró por Draco.

Pero inició la guerra...

Las muertes aumentaron...

Potter logró acabar con esa oscuridad que amenazaba con invadirlos a todos, pero tuvo un alto precio para Severus Snape: la muerte de Draco.

Draco se había interpuesto en el camino de una maldición mortal lanzada a Harry Potter.

Se había sacrificado.

Y muchos atribuyeron ese sacrificio por la causa, pero Severus pensaba algo diferente. Él sabía que Draco no se había sacrificado por la causa, sino para que aquel hombre al que amaba pudiera tener una vida sin el temor de morir a manos de los mortifagos, y Draco sabía a la perfección que sólo Potter podía lograr eso.

Y para ser sincero consigo mismo, envidiaba a Draco por ello.

Lo envidiaba porque él sí sabía lo que era amar hasta el grado de dar su vida por aquel al que amaba.

Lo envidiaba porque seguro y él fue amado de la misma forma.

Porque él, Severus Snape, no quería pasar los años que le restan de vida estando solo, siempre había estado solo y no quería morir estándolo. Deseaba tener una familia más que nada en el mundo, alguien con quien compartir los años restantes de su vida, alguien con quien envejecer, un par de niños que alegraran sus días, pero este deseo solo invocaba al lado oscuro de su sentido del humor, ¿quién, en su sano juicio, llegaría a amarlo?

Aceptémoslo, no era precisamente lo que podía catalogarse como un "hombre atractivo", con esa nariz ganchuda, su piel cetrina y ese cabello grasoso, sumándole su personalidad oscura y agria, sería un milagro, por no decir suicidio, que alguien intentara acercarse a él con otras intenciones que no fueran el insultarlo o el golpearlo.

Después de todo se lo tenía bien merecido, permitió que el rencor y el odio lo dominarán por demasiado tiempo, negándose así mismo la oportunidad de ver más allá de esos sentimientos.

Él mismo había buscado a la soledad en un afán de protegerse de las humillaciones que había sufrido a lo largo de su vida…

Y la había encontrado…

Y ahora se rehusaba a abandonarlo…

Tal vez esa era su condena:

Vivir solo y…

Morir solo…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

¿Y bien, qué les pareció? Como verán algunas cosas permanecen igual a la anterior historia, pero también hubo cambios, sinceramente espero que sea de su agrado, y sobre todo que te guste a ti Ali. Muchos besos y felicidades atrasadas U.

Ah, y saluda a María de mi parte cuando la veas.

No olviden sus comentarios. Bye.  



	2. Tristeza

TITULO: **Entra en mi Vida**

GENERO: **Romance y Drama**

RATING: **R**

ADVERTENCIAS:** Slash, y menciones de m-preg (embarazo masculino).**

DISCLAIMER: **Todos los derechos de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, no obtengo ningún beneficio económico con ello, sólo los tomo prestados para jugar un poquito y divertirme.**

RESUMEN: **El tiempo y la distancia dan lugar al tan anhelado olvido, pero el corazón y el recuerdo, son más fuertes que él. ¿Pueden tus ojos mostrarme lo que es el amor? ¿Puede tu corazón sanar al mío?**

**NOTAS IMPORTANTES: **

NOTA 1: **Este fic anteriormente ya había sido escrito y publicado por Sailor Earth y María, bajo el nombre de "Siempre en tu corazón", en honor del cumpleaños de nuestra querida amiguita Ali. Por diversas razones de fuerza mayor el fic fue retirado y ahora ha sido reescrito solo por Sailor Earth, debido a que María decidió dejarlo, cediéndome los derechos sobre lo escrito por ella. El fic ha sido modificado pero conserva la esencia de la trama inicial. Ojala y les guste.**

NOTA 2: **Ali! Esto sigue siendo tu regalo de cumpleaños. El fic tiene varias modificaciones que espero te gusten, y como en la mayoría de las cosas que escribo, creo que este fic va para largo.**

¡¡Besos a todos y gracias a Lluvia Azul por betear!

----------------------

CAPITULO DOS.- **Tristeza**

Paseó su vista por su alrededor, admirando el trabajo hecho por Dobby en lo que de ahora en adelante serían sus habitaciones.

En el extremo más próximo, casi enseguida de la puerta, había una pequeña sala cuyos muebles eran de un color crema con una mesita de té enfrente, en torno a una enorme chimenea.

Más al fondo de la habitación se encontraba lo que se podía llamar un estudio conformado por un librero repleto de diversos volúmenes acerca de lo que sería su materia a impartir, además de un gran escritorio de caoba con todos sus utensilios como pergaminos, un tintero y pluma.

Al fondo de la habitación del lado izquierdo se veía claramente un pasillo que seguramente se dirigía a las habitaciones.

Los detalles que le daban vida al lugar eran sencillos pero elegantes, los había de cristal cortado como la figura de dragón que la hacía de pisapapeles, o de madera como el tablón que colgaba de un muro a un lado del escritorio donde pondría las notas que necesitaba recordar, los muebles no tenían un aire de ser extremadamente caros, pero se notaba la buena calidad que poseían.

Varias lámparas de tipo recipientes fabricadas con concha pendían de los muros iluminando con llamas plateadas el lugar.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo Dobby – le dijo al pequeño elfo que nervioso esperaba su opinión.

-Oh muchas gracias amo Harry, Dobby lo hizo con mucho gusto para el amo y la belleza.

-Lo sé Dobby, y es justo que por ello ahora vayas a descansar. Recuerda que de ahora en adelante tu misión será otra.

-Dobby lo hará bien. Dobby lo promete, amo Harry – se apresuró a responder la nerviosa criatura.

-Y te creo. Ahora quisiera estar un momento a solar, si no te importa.

-Si amo Harry, como usted diga – y en seguida el elfo doméstico desapareció con un "plop".

Viéndose completamente solo, se permitió el relajarse. La tensión estaba por causarle un ataque de nervios.

Nuevamente observó a su alrededor, no había mentido cuando le había dicho al elfo que había hecho un buen trabajo. Todos los tonos azules de los muros junto con el color crema de los muebles proporcionaban un toque de tranquilidad que todos necesitaban.

Se giró hacia la chimenea, observando que sobre su superficie no había retratos familiares ni nada por el estilo.

Era mejor así.

Prefería mantener todos aquellos recuerdos en la seguridad de su habitación, donde sólo él podía verlos y sumergirse en los bellos recuerdos que su mente evocaba.

En cambio, admiró el enorme cuadro que colgaba sobre la chimenea donde un fénix resurgía de sus cenizas en medio de grandes lenguas de fuego.

Justo así se sentía en esos momentos:

Como un fénix resurgiendo de su propia muerte.

Por esa razón había colocado esa imagen específicamente en ese lugar, como un constante recordatorio de que podía seguir adelante, de que cada vez que se sintiera morir, él podría renacer y comenzar de nuevo.

El suave golpeteo en la puerta le indicó que era tiempo de dejar de soñar y volver a la realidad.

-Adelante – dijo y en seguida la puerta se abrió permitiéndole entrar al Director del Colegio.

-¿Cómo te encuentras mi muchacho? – le preguntó el anciano tras tomar asiento en el sillón más cercano a Harry, quien aún estaba cerca de la chimenea.

-Nervioso – respondió –, y... con miedo.

-Es comprensible, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Harry asintió.

-No solo es el miedo a reencontrarme con todos ellos y a sus reacciones, sino a la propia reacción de ella – su vista se dirigió hacia el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones –. Serán demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo y aún no estoy tan seguro de que venir aquí sea lo mejor para ella.

-Lo será, estar aquí les ayudará a ambos a sanar sus heridas y a seguir adelante.

-No lo sé, tal vez debidos de haber seguido en Francia, al menos ahí todo le era conocido y...

-Y los recuerdos les acecharían a cada instante – le interrumpió Dumbledore, sin dejar de observarle en ningún momento –. En cambio aquí, podrían iniciar desde cero, acostumbrándose poco a poco a otro medio y a aprender a que los recuerdos no deben causar daño.

El nuevo Profesor de Defensa suspiró derrotado, nuevamente su vista regresó al cuadro del fénix.

-Eso espero, realmente lo espero.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, Harry intentado calmar sus atribulados pensamientos y Albus permitiéndole el hacerlo. Pasados unos minutos, tiempo que el Director pensó había sido suficiente, nuevamente tomó la palabra.

-Como te dije, la reunión de profesores será dentro de dos días, tendrás tiempo suficiente para organizarte y hacer la lista de libros que necesitarás para cada uno de los cursos, eso no me preocupa en realidad, eres muy capaz para ello, lo que en realidad venía a hablarte sobre algunos de los otros profesores.

Ante eso, Harry tomó asiento frente al Director, prestándole toda su atención.

-Bueno, Minerva continúa siendo la Subdirectora y Profesora de Transformaciones, ya viste que Severus continúa en su puesto – lo dicho provocó una sonrisa burlona en el moreno –, en fin, para no hacer larga esta conversación te diré que la mayoría de los profesores que tú conociste siguen en sus puestos, solo hay un cambio: Adivinación.

-¿Sibyll renunció por fin? – preguntó con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por el Director.

-Si, para alegría de muchos. Según ella su talento no era muy apreciado por estos lugares.

-¿Y entonces quién ocupa su puesto? – la sonrisa del Director se acentuó.

-Luna Lovegood – Dos segundos de silencio, Harry Potter se destornillaba de risa.

Albus permaneció en silencio observando el ataque de risa del cual era preso su ex-pupilo, sólo compartiendo con él una pequeña sonrisa por verlo en ese estado de felicidad que pocas veces veía desde hace más de un año.

Pasados unos minutos, Harry pudo recobrar un poco de su compostura, sin embargo, fue casi imposible borrarle esa sonrisa burlona.

-No puedo creerlo, Luna – dijo –, me imagino que ahora las clases de adivinación tendrá un toque... eh... más loco, ¿no?

-Algo así, de hecho es una de las clases preferidas por los Huf¬flepuff.

-Me lo imagino – hizo una pausa donde su expresión se tornó soñadora –. Me gustaría verla y hablar con ella.

-Pues podrás hacerlo después de la reunión. Pero aún así quedan otras personas a las que deberás ver y hablar con ellas.

La expresión antes soñadora se ensombreció.

-Lo sé. Será más difícil con ellos que con Luna – se sumió en un silencio pensativo.

-¿Y qué harás? Puedo enviarles una lechuza para que vengan y... – se ofreció el Director obteniendo una negación de parte de Harry.

-No, será mejor que yo vaya a buscarlos y hable personalmente con ellos.

-¿Estás seguro? – preguntó ligeramente ansioso – ¿Y ella?

-Es mejor que se quede, aún no se la reacción que tendrán, así que no quiero exponerla hasta estar seguro de cómo será recibida.

-Comprendo, en ese caso te dejo descansar, a partir de mañana tendrás mucho en que preocuparte – el anciano director se puso de pie, siendo imitado por Harry quien le acompañó hasta la puerta –. Cualquier cosa que necesiten...

-Lo sé, y gracias.

-Sabes que eres como mi hijo y ella como...

Harry se permitió una pequeña carcajada interrumpiéndolo.

-Se perfectamente como se consideran el uno al otro, y por ello te estaré eternamente agradecido.

-Oh mi muchacho, si yo pudiera hacer algo para calmar ese dolor que nubla el brillo de tus ojos – le dijo con voz apesadumbrada.

-Ya has hecho suficiente por nosotros.

-Pero... – quiso objetar, sin embargo, fue detenido por el otro hombre.

-Ve a descansar Albus, también lo necesitas.

Entristecido, el Director se dio cuenta que había presionado más allá de lo permitido, así que asintiendo, salió de las habitaciones del nuevo Profesor de Defensa, dejándolo solo en compañía de la tortuosa soledad.

Recargó su frente contra la fría puerta de roble, intentando retener las lágrimas que se empeñaban en salir de sus ojos y deslizarse por su rostro.

Ojala, el tiempo y la distancia sean suficientes para darle el tan anhelado bálsamo que necesitaba para sanar sus heridas, pero, en ese momento, solo en medio de aquella enorme sala, con la única compañía de las llamas de las lámparas, la soledad fue más impiadosa que nunca, desgarrándole la poca esperanza que había logrado reunir, haciéndole maldecir nuevamente a aquel destino que se empeñaba en destrozarle.

Controlándose a duras penas, comenzó a avanzar hacia la que sería su nueva habitación, una habitación en otro continente, lejos de aquellos bellos recuerdos que él y su amor se habían encargado de fabricar con esfuerzo y aquel sentimiento que les había unido y sacado de la más terrible oscuridad que se empeñaba en envolverles.

Llegó hasta su dormitorio, notando que la cama ya estaba ocupada por otra persona, los rastros de lágrimas en su bello rostro le indicaban que ella había estado pasando por el mismo infierno impiadoso que él, y eso solamente acentuó más el dolor que él ya sentía.

Apretando los labios y sus puños, apenas pudo retener las lágrimas, más no el dolor en su pecho que eso le provocó.

Y así, sin desvestirse si quiera, se metió entre las sábanas, abrazándose a ese frágil cuerpo que le recibió gustoso, en busca del mismo refugio.

Así, al menos podrían compartir su dolor.

---------------------

Despertó en medio de una golpiza brutal para su cabeza, era como si un ejército de martillos tuvieran como misión golpearle una y otra vez sin ningún tipo de consideración.

Gruñendo, hizo a un lado las mantas que le cubrían poniéndose de pie a regañadientes.

Una ducha era lo que necesitaba para erradicar ese tremendo dolor de cabeza, eso, y una poción, la más fuerte que tuviera en su almacén.

Con pasos lentos llegó hasta su baño, abrió el grifo del agua esperando a que saliese templada, no pudo evitar exhalar un suspiro, casi gemido de placer, cuando el chorro de agua tibia cayo directamente sobre su cuerpo.

Tomó la botella de shampoo y tras verter un poco en su mano, la regresó a su lugar. El masaje que le dio a su cuero cabello fue, en ese momento, la gloria, el dolor de cabeza menguaba conforme sus largos dedos masajeaban. Pronto el olor a hierbabuena inundó el pequeño cuarto. En cuanto terminó de enjabonarse el cabello, tomó la esponja y el jabón de baño y empezó a enjabonarse.

Pronto estuvo listo, así que tomando una de las enormes toallas negras que había en una repisa cercana, se secó para luego envolverse la cintura con ella.

Salió de la ducha hasta situarse frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, siendo su reflejo semidesnudo quien le recibió.

Tal vez su rostro no era precisamente lo que podía catalogarse como "hermoso", sinceramente esa nariz ganchuda, aunado a su piel cetrina no le hacían merecedor a ese calificativo, aún así, no pudo dejar de notar que su cabello recién lavado lucía muy diferente a como normalmente lo hacía, claro, eso era debido a los vapores de las pociones que abrían los poros de su cuero cabelludo haciéndolos por ende más grasosos. Su cabello era tan suave y brillante como ala de cuervo, pero además era tan frágil que si usaba demasiados encantamientos para conservarlo de ese modo durante el día, se volvía demasiado quebradizo. Aunque aún así, podría tal vez hacer una poción limpiadora lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistiera los vapores diarios de sus clases.

Por otra parte, su cuerpo no estaba tan mal, años de entrenamiento como mortífago debían de tener al menos algo bueno, su espalda era ancha, nada exagerado, pero fuerte, al igual que los músculos de su pecho y brazos; la cintura era estrecha sin pizca de grasa debido a la poca comida que ingería, tal vez por eso su piel tenía ese color cenizo, si cambiara su dieta...

¡¿Pero en qué diablos estaba pensando!

¿Acaso la idea de mejorar su apariencia física había cruzado por su mente?

¿Y de dónde rayos había salido eso?

¿Para qué quería cambiar su físico?

-'Para que alguien intentara acercarse a ti'¬ – murmuró una voz en su cabeza, y aún contra su orgullo, debía aceptar que tenía razón.

Nadie en su sano juicio se acercaría a él con otras intenciones que no fueran el insultarlo o el golpearlo.

Tal vez... era hora de darse una oportunidad y tratar de alcanzar su sueños y...

Tal vez... dejar de estar solo y...

-Oh vamos, ¿a quién quiero engañar? – murmuró enojado consigo mismo. Y sin mirar atrás, salió del cuarto de baño dispuesto a olvidarse de esos ridículos pensamientos.

Después de todo tenía que ir a Hogsmade a surtir su almacén de reservas, y no tenía tiempo para auto compadecerse. Si había alguien lo suficientemente capaz (y valiente) para acercarse a él, ya llegaría, y si no...

Bueno, ya estaba acostumbrado a estar solo...

Estar igual el resto de su vida no debía de ser problema...

¿Verdad?

-----------------------

Una bandeja repleta de fruta y jugo de naranja fue depositada sobre sus piernas aún cubiertas por las mantas de la cama.

-Aquí tienes _Ma belle_ – le dijo sentándose a su lado. Ella lanzó una mirada adormilada sobre lo que sería su desayuno, y con desgana comenzó a picar un poco de todo.

-Y dime, _Ma belle_ – continuó él sin dejarse amedrentar –. Tal vez te apetezca un recorrido por el castillo. 

Ella negó con la cabeza, ante eso Harry suspiró.

-De acuerdo, entonces en cuanto termines retomaremos algunas de tus clases, ¿está bien?

Esta vez fue un encogimiento de hombros lo que recibió como respuesta. Desanimado, intentó su última carta.

-Y tal vez... más tarde, te apetecería volar un poco, ¿qué dices? – el brillo en los ojos más pequeños fue todo lo que necesitó para arrancarle una sonrisa –. Bien, entonces termina de desayunar y alístate, yo estaré en la sala terminando el temario para cada curso y en cuanto bajes comenzaremos tus clases.

Se puso de pie, y antes de irse, se inclinó para depositar un beso en la suave piel, para luego retirarse.

En cuanto se vio sola, hizo a un lado la bandeja con su desayuno, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a un baúl que estaba situado en el otro extremo de la habitación. Una vez frente a él, se arrodilló, y tras abrirlo, sacó de su interior lo que parecía ser un portarretrato con una fotografía en su interior.

La observó con mucha atención por lo que parecieron segundos. Una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por su pálida mejilla, yendo a caer en el cristal que cubría la foto, ante la mirada de profundo dolor del ocupante de la fotografía.

-_Vous me manques_ (Te extraño) – murmuró al mismo tiempo que abrazaba el retrato contra su pecho.

Más lágrimas siguieron a la primera, todas con ese amargo sentimiento que la pérdida de un ser amado causa, cuando el dolor es demasiado intenso como para soportarlo y termina siendo el causante de ese aislamiento que tanto daño causaba a quienes la rodeaban.

---------------------

Salió de "Slug & Jigger", uno de los tantos comercios que había en el Callejón Diagon, y donde venden ingredientes para pociones, y precisamente acababa de entregar la lista de ingredientes que le hacían falta y que esperaba le fuera surtida en unos cuantos días.

A unos metros del local, se detuvo indeciso. No se sentía con ánimos de regresar al castillo y encontrarse con Albus o Potter.

Se decidió por un paseo a través del Callejón.

Aún no perdonaba al viejo come caramelos por no darle el puesto de Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y en cambio, dárselo al estúpido con complejo de héroe que era Potter.

El sólo pensar en él hacía que su sangre hirviera de frustración y coraje. El estúpido niñato había reaparecido solo para amargarle la vida, ¿acaso no podían dejarle vivir en paz?

-_"Si tuvieras una vida verdadera…"_ – murmuró en su mente una voz impiadosa.

Severus detuvo su caminar, de nuevo tenía ese tipo de pensamientos que preferiría desterrar para siempre.

Negó con la cabeza, dispuesto a no dejarse intimidar por esos pensamientos, así que reanudó su caminar pero esta vez rumbo al Caldero Chorreante. Una buena copa de hidromiel era lo que necesitaba.

En cuanto llegó fue abordado por Tom el cantinero, quien tras saludarlo se dispuso a preparar su bebida. Él, en cambio tomó asiento en una de las mesas más ocultas, no tenía ánimos para miradas indiscretas o de desagrado dirigidas a su persona.

Mientras esperaba que su trago llegara se dedicó a observar al resto de los comensales, que no eran muchos.

Una mujer intentaba por todos los medios posibles que su bebé comiera, pero la magia descontrolada de éste ocasionaba que la papilla fuera a parar al cabello de su madre.

La escena casi estuvo a punto de arrancarle una sonrisa. Casi.

A dos mesas más allá, se encontró con un mago casi tan viejo como Albus, sin embargo en éste la larga barba estaba trenzada en distintas secciones, y el susodicho terminaba de quitarse la dentadura postiza para colocarla en un vaso lleno de agua.

Esta vez la mueca de asco si cubrió su expresión.

Lo siguiente que vio le quitó la respiración: Se trataba de una pareja, sin embargo, lo que ocasionó esa reacción fue el hecho de que se trataba de dos hombres abrazados. No que fuera homofóbico o algo por el estilo, no, lo que hizo que su corazón se detuviera por un segundo para luego reanudar su marcha al triple de velocidad, fue la expresión de paz y felicidad que los rostros de ambos hombres reflejaban.

Una expresión que el espejo nunca le había devuelto.

El hombre mayor, de cabello castaño rojizo y largo y el cual estaba atado a una coleta baja, rodeaba con uno de sus brazos al otro, quien gustoso se apoyaba en su pecho.

El castaño tomó su bebida con la mano libre, y tras darle un par de tragos, se giró hacia su pareja quien, notando las intenciones del otro, gustoso ofrecía sus labios, los cuales fueron capturados con tranquila delicadeza.

El acto causó una serie de emociones reunidas en un torbellino que le asaltó sin misericordia. Era una combinación de tal fuerza e intensidad, pero al mismo tiempo de cosas tan desconocidas, que por un momento sintió temor.

De pronto, la soledad que siempre le había acompañado le pareció más opresiva y asfixiante que antes.

¿Cuánto tiempo podría soportar estar así, viendo en otros lo que él no tenía? ¿Sin tener lo que su alma añoraba en aquellas noches en que la grandeza de su cama se le antojaba inmensa?

Cuando los hombres que había estado observando se separaron, fue algo más que término por hundirlo en aquella inmisericorde oscuridad. Los ojos del chico que era abrazado destilaban adoración pura, miraba embelesado los ojos de su pareja, como si de alguna manera se perdiera en ellos sin ninguna intención de querer escapar de su magnetismo.

Tragó con fuerza.

¿Alguna vez… él podría ver era mirada reflejaba en los ojos de una persona que le amara?

Respiró profundo, de pronto sintió que su vista comenzaba a empañarse. Molesto consigo mismo por esa muestra de sentimentalismo que no era más que una debilidad, se puso intempestivamente de pie, dejando el lugar ante la mirada sorprendida de Tom que vio que el trago que le había servido al profesor continuaba intacto en su lugar.

Afuera, Severus recargó su cuerpo en el muro que le llevaría de vuelta al Callejón Diagon, la respiración agitada y el corazón bombeando como loco eran indicadores de que algo estaba mal con él… en realidad, todo estaba mal con él.

Se sentía mal por la vida llena de amargura y sufrimiento que había vivido; se sentía mal por ser conocido solamente como el profesor grasiento al que todos odiaban; mal por ser el objeto no sólo de odios, sino de resentimientos y desconfianzas.

Una fría brisa hizo que su largo cabello ondeara lejos de su rostro, sintiendo como el mismo viento se llevaba cualquier intento por permitir que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos:

Ojalá que también pudiera llevarse todo el dolor que su corazón anidaba.

----------------------

Con ella sentada delante a él, y bien resguardada entre sus brazos, surcaban el cielo en medio del Campo de Quidditch. Los aros de las metas brillaban a causa del sol de la tarde, lanzando pequeños destellos dorados cada que pasaban cerca de uno.

Llevaban un buen rato volando, dando vueltas alrededor del campo, y esquivando aros y gradas.

-Es hora de bajar, _ma belle _– le susurró Harry al oído.

-No, aún no – pidió ella, y él no pudo negarse ante esos ojos brillando con entusiasmo y la amplia sonrisa en el bello rostro. Eran pocas las veces en que podía verla en ese estado de excitación, y él no pensaba desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

Con orgullo observaba el perfecto equilibrio que ella mantenía sobre su escoba, la firmeza de sus manos sujetando el palo, sabiéndose segura de que si él la soltaba ella podría continuar volando por sí misma.

Aumentó la velocidad, ganando como recompensa el grito exaltado de su acompañante. Al segundo siguiente, cuando sintieron el viento contra sus rostros, sintieron esa euforia y un bienestar tal, que tanto habían necesitado, y que únicamente encontraban cuando se montaban en una escoba.

Y entonces, ambos se olvidaban de todo, del dolor que les había acompañado desde hacía tiempo, de la tristeza de aquellos ojos semejantes a los suyos y en los cuales se reflejaba constantemente, olvidaron la soledad que se empeñaba en cubrirlos con su manto de oscuridad, olvidaron todo…

Salvo la sensación de que era el viento quien se llevaba todo aquello y les dejaba la paz que tanto ansiaban…

---------------------

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

¿Y bien, qué les pareció? Como verán algunas cosas permanecen igual a la anterior historia, pero también hubo cambios, y este capítulo es una muestra de ello, pues en la anterior historia no existía. No olviden sus comentarios. Bye.


End file.
